La Vida que se Olvido
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Intimidad y planes de Kanon Hilbert, antes que Kiyotaka apareciera para arruinarlo. Shounen-Ai, KanonexEyes.
1. Introduccion

Disclaimer 

Spiral- Suiri no Kizuna no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eita Mizuno y Shirodaira Kyou, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro ya que no gano nada de dinero al publicarla.

**Spiral- Suiri no Kizuna:**

**La Vida que Quedó Atrás**.

E p . 1 :

S i t u a c i o n e s D e s m a d r o z a s.

Ese día, Kanone se levanto cuando sintió el sol tocar su rostro, se levanto con un tanto de pereza y se talló los ojos. No habia podido dormir bien por la onda de calor que estaba azotando los primeros días de mayo, no estaba acostumbrado al clima de Tokio. Le dio mas pereza levantarse al ver las cajas que se alzaban a sus pies, odiaba la mudanza, aunque muchas veces era recomendable; seguro terminaria por acostumbrarse.

Un golpe en la puerta termino por despertarlo, y no era exactamente que alguien estuviera tocando, sino mas que bien que una persona acabab de tropezar y habia ido a estamparse ahí. ¿Quién mas podria ser?. Abrió la puerta, sólo para ver a sus pies aquella mata de cabello rojo.

- Buenos días, Kousuke- lo saludo educadamente, para luego dirigirse a la cocina, sin la menor duda de cual habia sido el motivo por el que habia quedado en el suelo. Ultimamente, Kousuke estaba insinuandosele demasiado a Ryouko, desde que esta habia conseguido un novio, no dejaba de molestarla noche y día. Ella, obviamente, no se lo tomaba muy bien.

Sin importarle eso, Kanone bajo tranquilamente a la cocina, mientras aun se tallaba ligeramente los ojos y su estomago comenzaba a gruñir. ¿Tan tarde se habia levantado?. Entró, y lo primero que vió fue a Eyes leyendo el periodico entre lineas, mientras arqueaba las cejas con sarcasmo. Kanone odiaba el japones. Kanjis complicados, cada uno formando una palabra distinta según su ubicación en la palabra...

En verdad, los odiaba.

Pero a Eyes parecian interesarle, ya que desde su llegada a aquel pais no habia parado de mirar el periodico.

¿Algo interesante- se animo a preguntar, Eyes lo miro de reojo.

- Nada.- dijo con desgano, dejando el papel a un lado, y dandole un trago a la taza de café a su lado.

- Cualquiera que te viera, diria que eres un empresario- comentó Kanone, mientras husmeaba en el refrigerador, deberias buscar una nueva imagen, o te vas a hacer viejo demasiado pronto. -por mas que busco en el refrigerador, no encontro lo que estaba esperando. ¿Es que acaso no tenemos nada en esta casa?.

Eyes movio la cabeza con desaprobación.

- No.- respondio ironico.¿Que buscabas?

- Algo. Cualquier cosa.- dijo y al instante, su estomago complemento la respuesta.- Pero ni siquiera tenemos leche... Creo que ire a comprar más.- suspiro resignado, y se dirigio a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa e ir rapidamente a la tienda que quedaba cerca de ahí. Antes de eso, Eyes hablo.

- Iré contigo por que...- se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una especie de cosa rompiendose al estrellarse en la pared.

¡Ya deja de molestar- escucharon vagamente la voz de Ryouko, seguida por un breve quejido por parte de Kousuke y la risa de Rio.

- ... por que cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en este campo de batalla- continuo, mientras ambos subian por las escaleras rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa.

Kanone habria deseado salir desnudo.

No habria sido una mala idea¿verdad? (n/a: n;;;n Lo siento, no pude evitar el comentario), puesto que afuera estaba haciendo un calor del mismo infierno. Se puso una camiseta de tirantes de un amarillo palido y unos jeans azul oscuro, seguido de unos tennis que complementaban el look de "me acabo de levantar". Luego de pasarse el cepillo tres veces por el cabello, salio de la habitación, bostezando por lo bajo, mientras escuchaba una cuantas maldiciones de Kousuke hacia Rio justo en la parte de abajo.

¡Eres un total baka, Kousuke-kun- oyó decir a Rio de manera caprichosa, mientras sus mismos pasos comenzaron a escucharse por las escaleras.

¡Lo mismo va para tí, sucia enana- respondio el pelirrojo en un grito.

Mala idea.

Rio estuvo a punto de agarrar la fotografia colgada en la pared para lanzarsela en la cara; de hecho, lo habria hecho si Kanone no se hubiera dignado a parar aquella discusión absurda.

¿Y ahora por qué pelean- dijo, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo vagamente.

¡Kousuke-kun es un idiota- replico la niña de dos coletas, que tenia apenas 13 años.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Rio- respondio Kanone, y enseguida Kousuke gruño con molestia- pero¿que te hizo esta vez- si, "esta vez", y aquella y la anterior a esa. Desde que habian llegado a Japón esos dos no paraban de discutir, ya fuese por que estaban euforicos por regresar a su pais, o simplemente por que la onda de calor no los dejaba descargar sus energias en otra actividad.

¡Mira- sacó un pequeño elefantito de peluche rosa, roto por el cuello con claras señales de una navaja. ¡Él lo hizo-

¡Con un carajo, Rio¡ya te dije que no fui yo- resongo el otro, y de inmediato tomó rumbo hacia su habitación. Escasos segundos despues, una especie de J-Rock lleno el lugar.

¡Bajale un poco el volumen- tuvo que gritar Kanone para que lo escuchara, el sonido disminuyo. - Veamos esto...- dijo, tomando el muñeco en sus manos-.

¡Ya no tiene arreglo- suspiro Rio un tanto triste, mirando al elefantito en las manos de Kanone.¡Y es el que me habia regalado Eyes-kun en mi cumpleaños!.

Ah, si... el cumpleaños de Rio... ¿cuanto habia pasado: un mes. Sólo un mes.

Y el elefante ya estaba roto por el cuello.

O Rio era descuidada, o Kousuke era un destructor. La segunda era la respuesta.

- Creo que puedo hacer algo...- murmuro Kanone, y Rio lo miro esperanzada.

- Yo me encargare. No te molestes, de seguro tienes mucho que hacer- dijo Ryouko, al fin, con fastidio. Al decir "mucho que hacer" se referia a asesinar. Matar. O como quiera llamarle, el caso es que ella se rehusaba a hacerle daño a alguien sólo por su seguridad. Kanone consideraba aquello como estupidez, y habia preferido ignorarlo, no sin molestarla algunas veces por el asunto.

- Descuida, por mi no hay problema. -respondio, con una gran sonrisa. Ryouko iba a responderle, pero en ese momento se escucho abrir una puerta cercana a las escaleras y luego unos pasos muy suaves. Sólo Eyes caminaba de aquella forma tan sutil. Ryouko gruño con molestia y salió de la escena.

- Kanone-kun... - comenzo Rio, pero Kanone la interrumpio.

- Tu lo viste claramente. Fue ella quien empezo- dijo, sonriendo, mientras miraba de reojo a Eyes bajar hacia él, y pensando "ella empieza y despues sale perdiendo". El chico ingles llevaba puesta una camisa de manga corta blanca, junto con un pantalón de vestir negro. La prenda posterior iba semi-desabrochada, por que incluso Eyes (que parecia inmune a todo) podia sentir aquel calor infernal de 39 °C que hacia en la región de Shinjuku.

¿Otra vez pelearon- pregunto Eyes aunque fue mas una afirmación.

¿Van a salir- dijo Rio con cierto entusiasmo.

- Si, sólo un momento, pero...- en aquel momento, nuevamente, se escucho el sonido de una bofetada y unas zancadas, seguido de una puerta cerrada de par en par. -... pero quiero encargarte una misión: cuida que aquellos dos no se maten.- dijo, y luego penso "Ryouko no me importa, pero Kousuke si me sirve de algo".

¡Hai- exclamo Rio, mientras bajaba las escaleras y corria hacia la sala. - Vere un poco de televisión.- aclaro. Kanone sonrió.

Señalo con la mirada la puerta, y él y Eyes salieron, al clima caluroso de verano, sin una sola brisa, pocas personas se veian en las calles, y las que andaban por ahi llevaban poca ropa y una expresión de fastidio.

Definitivamente, el clima de Japón los estaba afectando a todos de una manera muy extraña. Perjudicial, o no, a Kanone no le importaba, siempre y cuando nadie llegara a meterse en sus asuntos.

_Un tanto corto, pero es mas bien un epilogo que un capitulo. Ojala y les guste, dejen review._


	2. El Hombre de Ojos Azules

Disclaimer 

Spiral- Suiri no Kizuna no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eita Mizuno y Shirodaira Kyou, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro ya que no gano nada de dinero al publicarla.

**Spiral- Suiri no Kizuna:**

**La Vida que Quedó Atrás**.

E p . 2 :

E l – h o m b r e – d e – o j o s – a z u l e s .

Eyes y Kanone caminaban pacificamente rumbo a la casa, luego de permanecer casi todo el día fuera. Habian decidido explorar un tanto el ambiente japones, asi como la forma de vida que llevaban ahí, llegando asi a la conclusión de que el comportamiento de Kousuke _si_ estaba fuera de los esquemas de cualquier comunidad.

Estaba anocheciendo, y la ultima calle a recorrer se veia mas siniestra y cerrada que durante la mañana; no es que vivieran en un mal barrio, era simplemente que el contraste de las luces con el escarlata del cielo le daban un aspecto espeluznante.

Pero, ¿qué podia asustarlos a ellos?. Eran Blade Children. Ademas, ¬¬ se trataba sólo de una calle.

"No recuerdo a quien le toca preparar la cena de esta noche..." comento Kanone, intentando recordar.

"A Ryouko" respondio Eyes, mirando la bolsas que su compañero estaba cargando. Habian ido de compras, y se habian demorado casi todo el día.

"Bueno, a ver si no intenta envenenarlos" dijo el castaño con un _gran_ sarcasmo. Ambos sabian que no eran del agrado de la chica, y que sin embargo ella no seria capaz de matar a nadie. Ni siquiera para salvar su vida.

Iban doblando en una esquina desierta, justo antes de llegar a casa, cuando un par de sujetos salieron a su encuentro, ambos con lentes y trajes negros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Minutos despues, ambos chicos entraban a la casa, con unas cuantas gotas de sangre en sus ropas, y Kanone sonreia felizmente.

_La "buena" acción del día_, como solia decir.

Avanzaron rumbo a la cocina para dejar las bolsas, siendo que Ryouko estaba ahí para preparar la cena. Los miro de reojo, y comenzo a finguir que no habian entrado al lugar; la razón? Bueno, Ryouko era la unica de los Blade Children que no habia matado a nadie nunca... _aun_. Kanone siempre habia dicho que acabaria haciendolo algun día.

"¿Qué haras de cenar?" pregunto Hilbert para hacerse notar.

"Para ustedes, nada" respondio ella sin siquiera voltear a verlos. Podia oler la sangre en sus ropas, era el tipo de olor desagradable que odiaba tener en la casa. Pero debia soportarlo...

"Ooh, eso fue cruel" Kanone sonrió sarcasticamente, abrió el refrigerador y comenzo a sacar las cosas de las bolsas. "En verdad, _me matas_, Ryouko"

Y, antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar, entro a la escena Rio, dando algunos saltos.

"¿Dónde habian estado?" pregunto tan pronto como los vio, "¡se desaparecieron todo el día! Al menos podrian haberme llevado con ustedes, ¿saben?. No queria quedarme en la misma casa que ese _baka_..."

"El tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte" respondio Kanone, Ryouko lo miro con algo de desprecio "esta ciudad es muy divertida. Mira" dijo, alzando en su mano derecha lo que parecia ser un melón. A Rio le brillaron los ojos.

" ¡¡Melón!" dijo con ilusión, pero el castaño guardo la fruta en el refrigerador.

"Hace daño comer fruta de noche" aclaró Eyes antes de que Kanone lo tuviera que decir.

Ryouko gruño en molestia.

"¿Podrian salirse todos, la cocina es muy pequeña para los cuatro"

Sin mas que decir, Kanone termino de acomodar lo que estaba en las bolsas tan rapido como pudo, y salieron de la cocina; era obvio que Ryouko estaba enojada, y no era para menos.

"¿No deberian ir a cambiarse ya?" pregunto Rio, señalando sus ropas, "esas manchas seran dificiles de quitar o.o".

"Ah, es cierto. Bajaremos luego" y sin decir otra cosa, Hilbert tomo a Eyes del brazo y asi comenzaron a subir las escaleras. Desde que habian llegado a Tokio, Kanone habia sido muy atento con Rutherford (no es que nunca hubiese sido atento, pero esta vez en verdad estaba siendo amable) y procuraba arrastrarlo con él la mayoria de las veces. Al llegar frente a la habitación de Eyes, este simplemente hizo un comentario antes de meterse en ella.

"Ryouko se veia muy enojada" dijo con cierta indiferencia.

"No creo que importe demasiado" Kanone sonrió abiertamente, y se puso en camino a su propia habitación.

Se tumbo en la cama, mirando al techo; no tenia ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, ni siquiera cenar. Asi que se mantuvo asi... unos minutos, cerro los ojos, penso en algunas cosas, como en que probablemente tampoco durarian mucho en aquella ciudad, asi que no tenia caso acostumbrarse a ese modo de vida. Despues de todo, no estaban completamente seguros en aquel lugar...

... Por que Japón era el origen de los Blade Children.

¿Qué si se lo habia dicho a sus compañeros?

No.

¿Pensaba decirselos?

Tampoco.

Y, de ningun modo, pensaba dejar que aquel nombre saliera de sus labios.

_Yaiba Mizushiro_.

Gruño en molestia al recordar ese nombre, es decir, jamas habia visto al dueño, pero podia imaginar la clase de persona que era. Torturar a un _Cazador _siempre sirve de algo. Son los que tienen mas información.

Y, a pesar de que nisiquiera conocia al hombre, lo odiaba profundamente. Él era, probablemente, la persona que más odiaba.

Suspiro resignado y se sento sobre la cama. El silencio de la habitación se sentia un tanto incomodo debido a que, nuevamente, habia una discusión abajo. No tenia demasiados animos de interferir, asi que abrio una de sus maletasy saco la ropa mas fresca que encontro. El verano en Japón era de lo más caluroso, no estaba tan acostumbrado a ese tipo de clima... Agarro un short y una playera, se estiro con pereza y salio del cuarto.

Se pregunto cuándo seria el día en que, finalmente, acomodara la ropa en el closet.

Quizas mañana.

Quizas nunca.

Quiza en aquel preciso momento, simplemente tomara sus cosas y las esparciera por el piso, nada mas por el hecho de querer tener algo más que hacer. Pero, lamentablemente, su estomago no opinaba igual. Al bajar las escaleras diviso una mata de cabello blanco que se movia graciosamente rumbo a la cocina, asi que lo siguio.

"¿A dónde fueron los demas?" pregunto al entrar al lugar y ver solo a Eyes.

"Kousuke le lanzo cereal en la cabeza a Rio, Ryouko interfirio y todo termino con una bofetada y un grito diciendo _baka_" solo Rutherford daba ese tipo de resumen, que aunque dejaba demasiado a la imaginación, ahorraba bastante tiempo en explicaciones.

"Bien, supongo que cenaremos los dos solos", sonrió. Probablemente ese era el momento mas adecuado para decirle... si, era seguro. Los demas parecian estar demasiado agitados como para salir de sus habitaciones, y ellos dos estaban solos en la cocina.

¿Cuándo llevaban conociendose, ¿4, ¿5 años, tal vez?.

Él confiaba en Eyes, y Eyes confiaba en él. Ademas, no era justo que solo Kanone supiera el origen de los Blade Children... el por que su destino estaba tan ligado a la muerte de las personas a su alrededor, las razones verdaderas de su nacimiento...

El chico de ojos azules tomo una caja de arriba del refrigerador, para luego abrir este y sacar una caja de leche. Hagamos un examen a esta situación: los adolescentes normales de 14 años comen cereales con cantidades industriales de azucar: Eyes, por el contrario, come hojuelas de arroz; ¿qué clase de joven era: uno que habia madurado demasiado rapido.

Al verlo caminar por la cocina, con su expresión siempre seria y la mirada en todas y a la vez en ninguna parte, Kanone recordó la vez en la que murió la madre de Eyes. Hacia aproximadamente dos años, ¿no?.

Eyes se sentia triste, pero no podia llorar. No habia llorado frente a nadie en demasiado tiempo. Por esta razón, al morir su madre, le habia pedido a Kanone un favor que, aunque pareciera extraño, este cumplio: le pidio que llorara en su lugar.

Su estomago gruño para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Eyes le habia servido un plato lo mismo que a él, asi que Kanone comenzo a cenar.

"¿Cómo puedes comer esto?" le pregunto tras darse cuenta de que aquel cereal no tenia ningun sabor. "No soporto la comida insipida" y acto seguido, agarro la azucarera y echo un poco en el plato.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

"Hay algo que quiero decirte, Eyes" comenzó Kanone. Tenia que decirselo a alguien, ¿no?; es decir, no era algo que debiera mantenerse en secreto. "Es sobre nosotros" Eyes lo miro con perplejidad. _Nosotros_. ¿Se referia a ellos dos?. "Quiero decir, los Blade Children" aclaro. "Nosotros..." fue interrumpido al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Ambos se miraron con duda.

"¿Qué clase de persona viene a la medianoche?" pregunto Eyes. "Probablemente no deberiamos abrir".

Kanone gruño con fastidio. Perfecto. Cuando se decide a hablar, alguien interrumpe. Por algunra extraña razón, se levanto de la silla y se dirigio a la puerta, solo por el hecho de ver quién era el idiota que queria entrar a la casa a las 12 de la noche. Al abrir, no pudo ver directamente el rostro de esa persona; la unica luz que habia era la de la luna y las estrellas.

"¿Quién es?" inquirio Kanone, pero sin ser descortes. "¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?"

La silueta alta de acerco mas al marco de la puerta, la luz del pasillo ilumino su rostro. Era joven, de unos 22 años, ojos azules y cabello castaño claro.

"Buenas noches" saludo cortesmente, luego asomo la mirada hacia el interior de la casa, "_Blade Children_".

Kanone se quedo estatico. ¿Otro _Cazador_? Que molestia.

"Creo que no estoy entendiendo", y era verdad; ¿qué clase de _Cazador_ iba a visitar a un grupo de Blade Children, seguramente uno no muy inteligente.

"Necesitaba una prueba" aclaro, "ahora sé que son ustedes", por alguna extraña razón, el hombre sonreia. "Lo sé por los _Cazadores_ que encontre muertos en la cuadra siguiente" dijo, sin dejar su sonrisa a un lado. Kanone lo miraba con ojos de duda. "¿Me permitirias entrar?"

"Creo que no" Kanone sonrio nuevamente, empezando a cerrar la puerta. Aquella persona, por una u otra razón, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, el otro detuvo la puerta.

"Kanone Hilbert".

Se paro en seco al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por un extraño. Volvio a entreabrir la puerta.

"¿Cómo?"

"Permiteme presentarme" dijo el otro, sonriente, "me llamo _Kiyotaka Narumi_".

_Bueno, aquí esta el segundo capitulo. Spiral no es una serie demasiado conocida, pero se siente bien escribir un fic de algo que en realidad te gusta. Pienso que en este capitulo no ocurrió demasiado, pero prometo mas acción en los siguientes. Como sea, dejen un review n.n y me haran muy feliz!._

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Marzo, 2005._

_Parte de la producción "Mi vida me aburre X3"_


	3. La Verdad Oculta

Disclaimer 

Spiral- Suiri no Kizuna no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eita Mizuno y Shirodaira Kyou, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro ya que no gano nada de dinero al publicarla.

**Spiral- Suiri no Kizuna:**

**La Vida que Quedó Atrás**.

E p . 3 :

L a V e r d a d O c u l t a .

"Mi nombre es Narumi Kiyotaka" se presento al castaño de ojos azules, alto y de complexion delgada. "¿Me dejaras pasar, o no?" dijo, pidiendo permiso.

"Mm... nop" Kanone sonrio y volvio a cerrar la puerta, esta vez con mas fuerza. "Vaya tipo raro..." murmuro y al darse la vuelta se encontro cara a cara con Eyes, sus rostros demasiado cerca. Ninguno de alejo.

"¿Quien era exactamente?" pregunto el alvino, viendo de reojo la puerta cerrada.

"Em... ¿la vecina? ¿un tio vendiendo quesos, algo asi deberia haber sido..." Kanone sonrio, se rasco la cabeza con incredulidad, y luego dijo la verdad. "Un tal Kiyotaka Narumi... sabe mi nombre, y probablemente el de ustedes tambien" añadio con seriedad. "Seguramente es un _Cazador_ que se quiere hacer pasar por bueno" y movio la mano de arriba a abajo en señal de despreocupacion, mientras caminaba rumbo al marco de la cocina. "Sigamos en lo que estabamos" le menciono. Eyes entro junto con el a la cocina, y ambos se sentaron en la mesa, con el cereal remojado y un abrumador momento de silencio.

"¿Que era lo importante que querias decirme, Kanone?" pregunto el otro chico sin mas rodeos. "Era sobre nosotros".

"..." Kanone dudo un momento. ¿Y si la verdad era demasiado para Eyes?... incluso él mismo se habia quedado impresionado, perturbado y, mas profundamente aun, herido por su propio origen, sabiendo que no eran nada normal, y que en definitiva no fue deseo de Dios que llegaran a ese mundo. Aunque bueno, él nunca habia dependido de Dios de cualquier modo... "Creo que..." lo penso mas. No, no y no. "... que deberiamos... ¡distribuir las tareas de la casa!. Exacto, exacto. Poner un calendario y..."

"Eso no era lo que querias decirme" interrumpio Eyes bruscamente, mirandolo a los ojos.

"... Lo se" Kanone sonrio nerviosamente, "de cualquier modo... lo pienso mejor y me doy cuenta de que... podemos hablarlo luego. No es tan importante una vez que lo razonas" concluyo, poniendose de pie. Se estiro, "creo que ya me ire a dormir. Tengo algo de sueño... Buenas noches, Eyes" agito la mano y desaparecio en las sombras del resto de la casa. La unica luz prendida era la de la cocina.

Eyes se quedo solo y en silencio. Ya no tenia hambre.

Algo rodando por las escaleras a las 11 en punto. No se podria decir que era humano...

"¡Ed!" exclamo Kanone algo preocupado al ver a la pequeña bola blanca de pelos a sus pies. "_Dumm katze..._" lo cargo en sus brazos para asegurarse de que estaba bien, este empezo a ronrronear caprichosamente, recibiendo cada caricia.

"¿**Otra vez** trato de suicidarse?" pregunto Kousuke con cierta ironia, mientras bajaba las escaleras. "¿No deberiamos hacer lo mismo nosotros?"

"Supongo" Kanone sonrio, y dejo al animal en el suelo, aunque a este no parecio agradarle demasiado, termino por irse ante la falta de atencion por parte de su dueño.

Fue entonces cuando una musica tranquila rompio el silencio del lugar; era una melodia suave pero no lenta, algo hermoso pero a la vez escalofriante. Eyes estaba tocando el piano, asi que Kanone camino rumbo a la habitacion de donde provenia el sonido para poder apreciarlo mejor. Quien escuchaba a Eyes decia que tocaba como un angel, quiza tenian razon; despues de todo, era demasiado amable, él siempre se lo habia dicho.

La melodia se detuvo poco antes de que Kanone entrara en la habitacion de piano y comenzara a aplaudir ligeramente.

"Magnifico, Eyes, como siempre" se acerco sonriente. "¿Será posible que toques algo para mi?" pregunto una vez al lado del pianista.

"¿Qué te gustaria escuchar?".

"Mmm..." el castaño lo penso. "No lo se... Sorprendeme".

Luego de buscar un poco en sus memories, Rutherford comenzo a tocar algo que mas tarde se distinguio como la _9na Sinfonia_ de _Beethoven_. Aunque se debia admitir que esa musica se escuchaba mas llamativa en orquesta que solo en piano, cualquier cancion que fuese tocada por las manos angelicales de Eyes Rutherford resultaba una sutil y delicada pieza de arte.

Pasaban lo dias, los meses, los años. Llevaba tanto tiempo conociendo a Eyes... la unica persona digna de su confianza, y de sus sentimientos. Siempre lo vio asi, como si él fuera el unico en esa casa que valiera la pena. El resto no le interesaba en lo absoluto, eran simplemente...

_... ¿Sacrificables?. _

¿Entonces por que los tenia ahi?. Respuesta simple: por que si no, Eyes se iria. Y no queria estar sin Eyes.

"¿Qué era eso que querias decirme ayer?" pregunto el albino pero la musica seguia suavemente, como un fondo a la naciente conversacion.

"..." Kanone estaba demasiado ensimismado como para escuchar, con la mente ida y la mirada perdida en las teclas.

"¿Kanone?" Rutherford dejo de tocar.

"..." no fue sino hasta que la musica se detuvo que Hilbert volvio a la realidad como su un cubetazo de agua fria le hubiera caido en la cabeza. Estaba silencioso, solo viendo a Eyes.

"_Mio_" murmuro. Luego se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y finguio una sonrisa torpe. ¿¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?... ¿Acaso su retorcida mente le estaba jugando otra vez algun sucio juego?.

"¿Qué?".

"¡No, ¡nada!. Es solo que..." se recargo en el piano, quedando su rostro frente al de Eyes. "... cuando _Beethoven_ compuso esa Sinfonia, ya estaba completamente sordo" comento. "Y dicen que esa canción es la cima de la musica universal. ¿No te parece ironico?. Quiza nosotros somos como Beethoven... solo que sin exito".

"¿En qué sentido exactamente?" Eyes entendia a medias lo que su amigo queria decir. Habia muchas interpretaciones para la expresion que acababa de usar.

"En el hecho de que intentamos vivir una vida normal, lo mismo que _Beethoven_ intento escribir musica estando sordo, la diferencia es que a él le salio bien y a nosotros no" respuesta definitiva. Silencio, dando tiempo para pensarla.

"Tiene sentido" acabo por decir Rutherford. "No vuelvo a tocar musica de _Beethoven_" el tono fue mas de ironia que de seriedad. Kanone sonrio ampliamente.

"Un comentario algo hilarante aunque sin la intencion de serlo" comento. "Cambiando el tema, ¿salimos a caminar, si sigo encerrado en esta casa acabara por tratar de suicidarme como Ed".

"¿Rodó por las escaleras **otra vez**?". Kanone asintio, mientras Eyes se ponia de pie.

Caminaban ya por el parque cercano, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, con el insoportable calor de Tokio en sus cabezas. Salir no habia resultado tan buena idea despues de todo, al menos en la casa habia aire acondicionado...

"Mejor vamonos a Londres... el clima ahi es perfecto" comento Kanone, mirando a Eyes de reojo. "¿Te molestaria si nos fueramos a ese lugar, Eyes?".

"¿Por que habria de molestarme?" al momento de hacer esa pregunta, una balón de soccer la tocó los pies al chico de ojos azules, para que despues un joven como de su misma edad, se acercara a ellos. Eyes pateó la pelota, pero con poca fuerza.

"Tienes punteria, si quisieras serias bueno en los deportes" cambio de tema del castaño, viendo que el balón iba a dar directo a los pies del chico de cabello cafe y...

Sintio una mano en su hombro. No, no era la de Eyes, no era su estilo agarrar el hombro de las personas. Se dio media vuelta tratando de sonreir, y si, otra vez el hombre castaño con los ojos azules estaba ahi, sosteniendo una botella de agua.

"Nos volvemos a encontrar" saludo.

"Lo ultimo no fue un encuentro" Kanone no dejaba de sonreir. "_Fue un acoso_".

"Diciendolo asi haces que suene horrible" Kiyotaka arqueo una ceja.

"Es que **es** horrible".

Silencio. Eyes no entendia demasiado, solo el hecho de que la voz de aquella persona sonaba como la que habia escuchado la noche anterior desde la cocina.

"Cabello blanco..." murmuro, mirandolo. "¿Eyes Rutheford?" pregunto, ignorando completamente el hecho de que la sonrisa de Kanone torno en una mueca de fastidio.

"¿Quién eres?" Rutherford fue directo al grano.

"La persona que fue a su casa anoche. ¿Kanone-kun no te comento nada?" miro a Hilbert de reojo. "Narumi Kiyotaka" extendio la mano, pero Eyes no la estrecho. "Entiendo. Yo solo quiero ayudarles..." dijo, mirando hacia donde estaba el chico castaño, jugando soccer con una mujer atractiva y de cabello negro. "... Proyecto Blade Children" concluyo, empezando a caminar.

"¿_Proyecto Blade Children_?" le pregunto Eyes, y Narumi se detuvo en seco.

"Los vere en este parque, hoy a las diez" respondio. "**El destino se puede cambiar**" fue cuando volteo a mirarlos, sonriendo ampliamente, y corrio en dirección a la mujer y el joven castaño.

Hubo un silencio.

"Se me quitaron las ganas de estar fuera" Kanone jalo a Eyes del brazo y emprendieron el camino a casa.

Esa persona...

.. no le agradaba en absoluto.

Llegaron, pero a nadie le dijeron lo sucedido. A Eyes seguia dandole vueltas en la cabeza la frase _Proyecto Blade Children_... ¿qué significaba?. Al no entenderlo, llego la frustracion, y como no hay nada peor que un talentoso artista frustrado, se dirigio al piano con Kanone a sus espaldas.

"Quieres ir, ¿cierto?".

"Necesito respuestas" aclaro el ingles, sentandose frente al instrumento.

"Respuestas que yo no puedo darte".

No se escucho ni un ruido, ni una voz. Nada. Solo las suaves notas del piano empezando a tocar. Kanone se acerco a Eyes, le puso las manos en los hombros y le hablo al oido.

"¿Piensas ir?" le pregunto.

"¿No vas a acompañarme?" Eyes dejo el piano.

"No. Podria ser una trampa de los _Cazadores_, no creo que deba ir ninguno de los dos" respondio Hilbert, alejandose de su amigo.

"No suelen ser tan directos. Simplemente matan, no avisan".

"Pueden cambiar de metodos". Una discusion habia empezado, ambos lo sabian. No solian pelear, pero en aquella ocasion, las cosas eran diferentes.

"Si no quieres que vaya, solo dimelo" inquirio Eyes.

"Esta bien" ya no habia una sonrisa en el rostro de Kanone. "**No quiero que vayas**".

"¿Porque?" Rutherford se puso de pie frente a él.

"Porque no".

"Dame una razón para no ir" no era una sugerencia, era una orden. Las cosas no iban bien, si no se detenian de una vez acabarian mal...

"_Me preocupas_".

"No creo que sea por eso".

Se miraron a los ojos en silencio. Momentos despues, Eyes se dirigia a la puerta de la habitacion.

"Como trataste de mentirme, ire. Si tan preocupado estas por mi, entonces acompañame" dijo Rutherford friamente, sin voltear a verlo, y avanzando rumbo a las escaleras para subir a su habitacion.

Pero tenia razon. No era tanto que estuviera preocupado por que algo malo pudiera pasarle, despues de todo, ya no era una niño, se lo habia dicho antes directamente.

¿Entonces que era?. ¿Temia que supiera la verdad por otros medios?.

No, tampoco se trataba de eso.

No soportaba el hecho de que Eyes estuviera mas interesado en las palabras de otra persona que en las suyas. Al menos sentia que era de esa forma.

**Ahi empezo su error. **

_¡No me maten, no me maten! Toda la culpa la tiene... ¡¡Kanone, si, él mismo. Me amenazo con una pistola si seguia escribiendo, ya saben como es. _

_"n.n Pero yo no hize eso" Kanone._

_o.o ... u.u Bueno, la verdad es que no hayaba como seguirle. Esta completamente decidido que este fanfic estara basado en una de las teorias mas... "realistas" (¿¿llamas realista a eso?. En fin... es anime nada es completamente realista xD) sobre el origen de los Blade Children. Averiguaran una parte en el siguiente capitulo... Y si, el chico y la mujer a los que Kiyotaka veia eran Ayumu y Madoka, o sease que Eyes y Ayumu ya se habian visto o.o pero obviamente nuunca se acordaran. _

_Por cierto, si alguien sabe cómo demonios va a ayudar Ayumu a los Bure Chiru T.T que me lo diga por que yo no tengo ni idea u.u. Ultimas aclaraciones: si, esto es un EyesXKanone, shounen-ai, no creo que yaoi; y si, amo la musica de piano, de hecho fue por eso que Spiral me llamo la atencion._

_Madoushi Akai Kiri,_

_Julio, 2005._

_Parte de la produccion "T.T ¡Quiero vivir! Les juro que no me tarde casi cuatro meses por gusto". _

_Nuta: Perdon por la mala ortografia y gramatica, pero es que le movi al programa y no quiere revisarla bien u.u._


End file.
